Ever Changing Destiny
by Keela1221
Summary: Usagi is torn between what she should do and what she wants to do. Luckily Seiya is there to help her figure it out. She wanted him like she wanted sweets, her destiny prevents it. How can she over come responsibilities and have her happily ever after.
1. Realizing Truth

**Aurther Note-This is my first Sailor moon Fic, so please be gentle. And This is a Seiya and Usagi romantic fic, so fair warning! Please review and tell me how I did! And thanks for giving it a shot!**

**I do not, have not, and will not ever own Sailor Moon and assorted affiliates.**

**Ever Changing Destiny**

Keela1221

**Summery**-Usagi is torn between what she should do and what she wants to do. Luckily Seiya is there to help her figure it out. She wanted him like she wanted sweets, her destiny prevents it. How can she over come responsibilities and have her happily ever after.

**Chapter 1**

**Realizing Truth**

Usagi sat staring at the moon from her bedroom window. With her head resting on her knees it gave the moon a slightly tilted view, which matched her feelings. Three months and she still hasn't heard from Mamo-chan. It was beginning to wear on her three months of letters were still unanswered. She called his apartment once a month ago and was hung up on, but not before she heard a grunt and a woman moaning his name. Since then she hasn't been brave enough to try again. Her heart could only take so much before there were no more pieces to break.

What about their future? Chibi-Usa? Crystal Tokyo? Was she supposed to just let him be unfaithful? Ignore the fact that all her trust in him is gone? Usagi wiped a tear away. Chibi-Usa was _their daughter! _That was the most anguishing part of all of this. She knew Chibi-Usa, she wasn't just some distant stranger, and she was very real and very alive. How could he doom her to never existing? Chibi-Usa had been with them for months, they had loved her! Building the parent-bond with the person she was developing into. Usagi wiped another tear away. She knew these thoughts would get her nowhere but her mind is in snarls trying to make sense of everything. How? How could Mamo-chan do that? He was supposed to be a guarantee! Their love spanned millennia! When their future was revealed to them it like a fairytale, the prince and princess forever in love and fighting evil.

But since he was with someone else that means that she is lacking something. How long had it been going on? She was probably smart and beautiful and well mannered and mature. And all kinds of things Usagi wasn't. Was it because she wouldn't let him hold her...that way? She wanted to save it till the perfect moment, not 'you're leaving lemme give it to you'. He seemed so understanding about it! He said that she was right it should be special not given away on a whim.

On top of that it's getting harder to pretend that nothing is wrong. At first it was almost easy, stick her head in the sand and she can't see that her entire future was falling down around her. But now even the sand isn't enough to deny what's happening, at some point she knows she has to put her big girl panties on and deal. And then there was Seiya. Oh, Seiya, even thinking his name made her heart beat a little faster. He was sweet and kind and funny and made her forget her problems for a while. His presence was like a blanket, it kept her safe and warm, protecting her from herself and he continually offered her everything she wanted, it was getting harder to say no. To hide behind the excuse of her relationship….what was left of it anyway.

"Usagi-chan! It's getting late you'll be late to school again tomorrow!" Luna shouted, when she looked at Usagi's face she took a step back. It was full of sorrow and longing.

"Hai Hai Luna" Usagi untangled herself and plopped down on her bed, the star and bunny blanket giving her a much needed dose of normalcy.

"Chibi Chibi?"

"Come on you too, Chibi Chibi" Usagi tucked the small girl in beside her, curling her larger body protectively around the smaller one.

As she falls asleep she hopes that she won't have that dream again…

Usagi looks walks to the railing of the balcony looking at everything her, Mamo-chan and the Sailor Senshi built. It took years sweat and blood and tears but they did it! Crystal Tokyo! Their reward after all the fighting and all the hardships they faced was finally here. Usagi breathed in the smell of the garden below her; she smiled and waved at Sailor Mars and Jupiter as they walked around the grounds of the courtyard. Sailor Mercury was sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree reading and Venus was somewhere in the palace. Her friends were all happy and everything was perfect.

"Mama! Mama!"

Serenity turned and opened her arms for her daughter to run into. Before Chibi-Usa reached her she stopped, tilting her head she looked at Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa? What's the matter?" Usagi asked letting her arms fall to her side.

"Mama…..help…" Chibi-Usa started fading as Usagi ran to her.

"Chibi-Usa! NO! no no no. Don't go!" Usagi held her daughter close sobbing Why? Everything was fine.

"Mama…" Chibi-Usa's eyes closed as her body disappeared.

"CHIBI-USA!" There was a resounding crack and the Castle shook.

"What…What is happening?" The very ground beneath her feet began to fall. Her impact on the ground rattled her teeth, dazing her, hearing the groaning and cracking she sat up and watched in growing horror as the not only the balcony but the entire castle began to crumble before her eyes.

"NO No nonono our future! What is happening?" Usagi curled up sobbing. Everything was gone, her daughter, her husband, her friends, their kingdom. Out of the dust walked a woman with a long staff.

"Sailor Pluto! What's happening? I don't understand!" Usagi threw herself at Pluto.

"This future is no more."

"What? How can that be?"

"The future is always changing, evolving, nothing is a certainty. The only definite in Time is the past, the future changes as you do." Pluto replied

Usagi jerked upright in bed dislodging Luna and Chibi Chibi. Tears continued to stream down her face as the remains of the dream replayed in her mind. Usagi resolved to talk to Setsuna-san in the morning. She thought of Seiya until the tears dried and she fell asleep.

"Setsuna-mama, is everything ok?" Hotaru inquired in her gentle way.

"The future is unclear…Crystal Tokyo is gone, but no other path has been revealed yet. It worries me."

Hotaru smiled, "It will be fine Setsuna-mama. Usagi-chan just doesn't know what to do yet." Setsuna smiled at the young girl.

Ding Dong. Hotaru ran to the door "Hi, Usagi-chan"

"Hi, Hotaru-chan is Setsuna-san home? Ah, Setsuna-san please, I need to talk to you."

"Of course Usagi-chan, I'll make some tea. Hotaru please go do your homework. Michiru and Haruka are out right now so we'll have privacy."

"Now, what did you want to talk about? Don't worry what is said here will stay between you and me." Setsuna-san smiled warmly. And the floodgates opened. Usagi told her everything about the dream and the phone call. She kept her growing feelings for Seiya to herself however.

"Usagi, the future is almost like a maze, with multiple goals. Each choice you make in your present will bring you closer to or take you away from one or many of those goals; it's not written in stone. Crystal Tokyo was just the highest probability for your future at the time. It was your future then, that however doesn't necessarily hold true for always. Your destiny has yet to fully mature, give it time. As for Small Lady, she is your daughter, the Small Lady you met will be different from the daughter you will have, but she isn't erased. She might just have a different father. I suggest you actually talk to Mamoru-san and go from there. Take it one day at a time. I think that covers everything." Setsuna smiled at the girl before her.

"Thank you, Setsuna-san, I feel so much better about things. Thank You. I have to go home, now but bye and thanks."

Usagi left feeling lighter than she had in months. None of her problems went away; she just felt a little better equipped to deal with them all. She had to talk to Mamo-chan…and there went her good mood. Her feelings for him have changed, she loves him, at least the old him, but not like she used to. With the distance and his unresponsiveness toward her letters and of course the damn phone call. Her heartbreak slowly began to overshadow her love. Seiya helped that along too, He was there offering everything, He was fun and exciting, He understood her better. He never made her feel immature or inadequate. Usagi shook her head and began to plan what she would say to Mamo-chan.

Seiya sighed; he couldn't concentrate on his music at all. Yatan and Taiki were riding him about being a love sick idiot. All the lyrics he wrote came out sounding like a bitter love letter. He couldn't help that they didn't see what he saw. How she was beautiful, and honest and true and bright. They didn't notice how everyday her eyes got a little bit dimmer and her smiles a little faker. He noticed because he paid far too much attention to every detail concerning her that he couldn't not notice. And he placed the blame solely on her stupid, leaving, over-seas boyfriend. Seiya clenched his fist as he thought of her Mamo-chan what an idiot! He had everything! He had HER, and he just left, moseyed off like it wasn't anything. Like she wasn't anything! Seiya sighed feeling completely dejected. Who was the moron here the one that had her and left or the one next to her and couldn't touch her. He closed his eyes as he felt the burn of tears.

**Ok, please review, and I'll update soon!**


	2. Dealing

**Ok so here's the update. I know some of it is rather jumpy. Sorry. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon. Please enjoy and review**

Chapter 2

Dealing

"Odango!"

Usagi jerked up as she heard the nickname turned endearment.

"What?" Seiya stopped and stared at her for a moment, there it was again, that flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Come on it's almost time for lunch. We gotta go before my raving fans get a hold of us." Seiya waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Ok where are we going?"

Seiya leaned closer, far to close. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the blush crept up her neck.

"Shhh. It's a secret" He whispered in her ear, he leaned back a bit and winked at her.

Usagi swore he could hear her heart! It was so loud! And he smelt so good, like….like him, sweet and wild. His long hair brushed her arm and Usagi's breath caught she couldn't quite repress the shudder of pleasure as the blond and black strands intertwined for a moment.

DING

Seiya grabbed her hand and was out the door, running as if some horrible monster was after him. He ran for the roof knowing their friends would meet them up there in a bit. Taiki smiled as he glimpsed a flash of blonde and black zip past him. He hung back a little inconspicuously waiting for a certain blue haired genius.

"Ha. We made it. They'll never find us now!" Seiya panted, He grinned like a little boy. Score 3 for the Idol and Rabid Fans 0.

Usagi laughed with him. Seiya stopped and stared at her, she shines so brightly. He longed with his entire being to touch her. To kiss her, to belong to her and she to him. Usagi looked up and got caught in his stare; she gulped at the expression on his face. Such want! He took a step closer to her and she blushed.

"Odango…"

He gently cupped her cheeks, he searched her face for a denial for something that said she didn't want this as much as he did. Ever so slowly his face lowered to hers, giving her time to pull away to say no. However she leaned the smallest bit forward, Seiya allowed himself a small smirk.

"TAIKI! YATEN!" Rabid Fangirls Screamed

Usagi jerked back before his lips could touch hers. It was so hard to remember Mamo-chan when she was with Seiya; he made her feel new and confusing things, things she didn't know how to deal with.

"Seiya…we can't…" Usagi begged him to understand.

Seiya sighed, cursing. "I know, Odango. But I won't give up on you!" Seiya smirked at her his trademark 'Love Me, Want Me' look.

"You should…I have Mamo-chan." She muttered more to remind herself than him

Seiya's expression darkened. "Stop hiding behind Mamoru! I know you have feelings for me; I'm not alone in this. I see it every day you get sadder and sadder while you pretend everything is fine! And I can't stand to see you do it."

Usagi jerked back, she had never seen Seiya angry before.

"It's true that I haven't heard from him, and that I'm sad, but how would you know?"

Seiya gave her a small sad smile "Because Odango I love you far too much not too"

Usagi felt her eyes widen. "You-You love…me?"

"Hai"

Seiya saw her shock and chuckled how could she not know it? **Everyone**but her did.

"I-"

The door to the roof opened as their friends spilled in. Almost nobody noticed how close they were standing or how they looked at each other with regret and longing. Minako and Makoto smiled at one another; maybe Usagi can finally be happy again after all. After Mamoru left it was killing them to see Usagi-chan slowly becoming worse and worse, oh she puts up a good face in front of everyone, but just there beneath the surface the poor girl is losing her mind.

"I hope he wins. They deserve to be happy." Minako whispered to Makoto

"He'll win her heart yet." Makoto winked

Usagi groaned, flopping on her bed. School was so confusing today. Seiya, her heart clenched as thoughts of the idol consumed her. She almost kissed him. Wanted it more than anything, she seemed to burn with longing for him. She forgot completely about Mamo-chan. She had to figure things out, she was so torn between the two and it was killing her. She longed for Seiya but had responsibilities to Mamo-chan.

She has been staring at the phone for the last 62 minutes. So far it hasn't given her any answers yet. She took a deep breath.

"Come on, Bunny! It's fine, what is he gonna do to you from an ocean away? You damn scaredy cat." _He could finish breaking my heart. It's almost funny that he can do that from a million miles away._

Usagi snatched the phone, punching in numbers angrily. The stupid chime of each number sounding like it was chiming her doom. Each ring made her sweat and her stomach clench._ Please answer, Please don't answer, Answer, No don't answer, don't answer, don't_

"Hello?" A heavily accented voice said

"Ah, Moshi Moshi. Mamo-chan?" Usagi couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Ah, Usako. How are you?" He said blithely, as if it hadn't been months since he heard from her.

"Mamo-chan? Why haven't you called me? Have you received my letters? I write you all the time. I-"

"I told you I would be busy, Usako. And yes, I have received many of your letters, I just haven't had time to reply to them."

"Mamo-chan." Usagi took a deep breath to fortify herself, her eyes burned so much it was actually painful. This was so much harder than she thought it was going to be.

"I called you once…I was hung up on, but I-I heard you. I heard you and a-a wo-woman." Usagi's voice kept breaking, she cleared her throat in irritation, she would be grown about this damn it!

A long drawn out sigh was her only answer for a minute.

"What do you want me to say Usako?" Mamoru asked sadly

Usagi choked "It's true then? But…but what about us? What about our future? Everyone is depending on us!" Understanding that it wasn't written in stone didn't take the want away.

"I know! We have to be together, and have a baby and make crystal Tokyo. Usagi, I'm tired of it. Our whole future is planned out for us. All we have to do is follow the trail. Because we loved each other a millennium ago! I don't want that!" Mamoru shouted, Usagi recoiled from the phone, he had never talked to her that way before. It was further proof that they were not the same people they were when they said good-bye.

"It's too much. We can't have other dreams or hopes! Our entire lives have been planned and were supposed to blindly follow along. I want to be able to fall in love and go to school and be irresponsible. Everybody looks at me like I'm some sort of leader. I'm in college I want to go and have fun, be normal. I can't stand everyone having all of these expectations all the while you just blindly follow my lead wherever I go." Mamoru took a deep breath

"Usako, I want us to live and be free. Both of us. Ask yourself truly look deep down inside yourself and answer me this. When did you fall in love with me? Was it when I made fun of you? Or when you remembered the feelings we used to have? It's like those emotions echoed down to us again." Mamoru pleaded for her to understand, for her to agree. They had all of this responsibility, and he wanted to make his own decisions! He loved Usagi he did, but not like that, not anymore.

"Usako I love you I do, but more as a little sister, I want you and me to find people that fit us, the way love is supposed to be, not to keep trying for something that used to be."

Usagi sat and absorbed his words, feeling numb, deep down she agreed. A lot of what he said was true, but that didn't lessen the hurt that his words brought.

"Your right…Mamo-chan. Your right…..and I agree I do, but it's hard. I'm not sure I'm ready to let it all go and move on even though I want to. There's someone here, I care deeply about them and they love me, and I don't know what to do." Usagi wanted to take the words back, to unsay them. However, they hung there in the silence being absorbed. Usagi hiccupped on a fresh round of tears.

"That's….good. Usako that's what I mean we need to go and be happy. I know it's hard, it's hard for me too, but I really think this is best for us both. What kind of life would we live if were both pining for something more? Maybe we can be friends after a while yeah?"

"Yeah maybe." She sighed with her whole body "Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, where ever our hearts take us, I guess." Mamoru replied

"I love you, but wrong, not like I used to." Usagi admitted

"I know. Me too" Mamoru smiled

Click.

Usagi stared at the phone, she was completely numb, and she didn't know what to do with herself now. She lay on her bed, and made herself think of nothing as the tears continued to roll down her face. On the one hand there was relief, she knew where she stood with no old ties affecting her now. On the other hand it was like a security blanket had been ripped away before she was ready. Mamo-chan represented pieces of her, of her past, present, and future. She knows she won't miss the relationship per say, but him and what he represented to her.

Luna sat outside Usagi's door her heart aching for the girl. Usagi needed to morn a little for what was and what might have been.

Luna ran as fast as she could. She couldn't believe this was happening! She needed to get to everybody. She had to tell them what was going on. Luna ran down the sidewalk darting around the endless stream of people. She meowed as she wasn't quick enough to dodge around a leg. She ran smack into the owner of said leg and about knocked him over.

"Hey there, Luna" Yaten smiled as he looked down at his favorite feline. He gently picked her up and began to scratch her chin. Luna momentarily forgot everything as she soaked up his attention. Even she wasn't completely immune to such startling green eyes.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry? Huh?" Yaten smiled as Luna nuzzled his hand. He stopped walking however when Luna abruptly wiggled out of his arms, she stared at him for moment as if to apologize than darted away. Yaten shook his head smiling softly before continuing on his way completely ignoring the stares and whispers that followed the idol.

"WHAT?" Four girls shouted in response to Luna's announcement, Luna hid in between Rei and Ami as they gathered around a table at the Crown, Usagi having declined the invitation.

"What do you mean broke up?" Makoto asked incredulously

"What the hell is he thinking?" Minako asked

"Poor Usagi, nursing a broken heart all the while thinking of the future that should have been"

After explaining that the future wasn't certain and changed often, the girls relaxed slightly.

"But still I can't believe Mamoru-san would break up with her" Ami contributed

All of the girls were in varying degrees of shock most had thought of them as a forever kind of couple. The idea that they would ever break up had never even entered their minds.

"We have to help her! We will show her that it will eventually be ok" Rei added

"Guys, there is still a golden line here…now Usagi-chan won't have to go through the heartache of being in love with two men. She hurts now, but in the long run it might be better. Please tell me someone else saw what happened at lunch today!" Minako said

"Minako-chan do you mean the silver lining?" Ami asked chuckling

"I wondered about that! I wonder what was happening before we got there. I must have been good for Usagi-chan to have been that giddy for the rest  
>of the day." Makoto smiled<p>

Unbeknownst to the girls a group of three men had sat down to a table behind them, shielded by high half walls and foliage, they didn't notice. Yaten and Taiki were too deep in a discussion about their newest concert date to pay attention. Seiya however, was day-dreaming about their almost kiss. As ridiculous as is sounds his lips burned for the taste of hers. Gah, he sounded like a love sick girl…which he almost was…whatever! He jerked as he heard a string of conversation.

"What do you mean broke up?"

"What the hell is he thinking?"

"Poor Usagi, nursing a broken heart all the while thinking of the future that should have been"

"Guys, there is still a golden line here…now Usagi-chan won't have to go through the heartache of being in love with two men. She hurts now, but in the long run it might be better. Please tell me someone else saw what happened at lunch today!" Minako-chan said

Seiya raised an eyebrow and looked between the plant leaves to see Odango's friends! Oh-ho you don't say. Seiya jerked around before anyone noticed him. Odango's boyfriend broke up with her huh? Seiya felt very conflicted about this; on the one hand he wanted to shout with joy, she was free! On the other hand he felt sorry for her; he knew she must be in pain right now. But, they said that now she won't be pulled in two directions, so that means that she has feeling for him. Seiya grinned and began to plot with a deviously smug expression.

**Note**

_James Birdsong- Well, I hope it reached cute and good_

_And thanks to Kataomoi no Koibito_


	3. Sweet Dreams

Ok so this is it. I like to think the writing got better each chapter. Anyway thank you to all who read, added or reviewed I appreciate it a lot.

Still dont own characters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Usagi sighed, it was a day off of school and she decided to walk around the shopping district. Thankfully Chibi Chibi was at home taking a nap giving her much needed time alone. Usagi thought over the events over the last couple of days, things with Seiya and things with Mamo-chan. She hasn't seen Seiya since the rooftop, their conversation and almost kiss were on her mind constantly. Randomly throughout the couple days his declaration of love would play through her mind causing her to blush and smile all over again. Now that her and Mamo-chan's relationship was officially over, she could return his love, guilt free. She felt better about the situation with Mamo-chan, she felt peace rather than guilt about it. She was still almost hurt about it being the end, but it was a good hurt, the kind that would quickly dissipate and become a good memory. For the first time in months she felt truly content, stolen moments thinking or being with Seiya notwithstanding. Usagi began heading to the Arisugawa Park, the chatter of people and the sound of the leaves dancing in the wind relaxing. She felt so much relief after sorting through her emotions.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi glanced up to see Minako and Makoto walking towards her.

"Minako-chan and Makoto-chan! Hi, what are you two doing?" Usagi was genuinely happy to see them; she hadn't been spending much time with her friends lately on account of her own problems and not wanting to burden them.

"We were out shopping at this new clothing store. And you?"

"Just out walking around"

"Usagi-chan…Luna told us about what happened. And well, we just want you to know that were here to talk if you need it." Minako reached for Usagi's hand clutching it tightly in sympathy.

Usagi put her hand over Minako's and looked between the two. "Thanks, but I'm actually ok, we were growing apart, letting our pasts and futures affect the present to the point that we weren't living for now rather thing that would or already happened."

"Usagi-chan…" Makoto started

"My biggest worry was Chibi-Usa, but according to Setsuna-san that will work itself out. Mamo-chan and I need to be happy, not stuck in something and wishing for something else. I can and will still achieve my destiny, with the help of my wonderful friends who I know will be with me every step of the way. I won't sacrifice anyone's happiness to get there."

At this point the group had tears in their eyes.

"Wow, Usagi-chan that was surprisingly deep" Makoto said to break the emotional atmosphere "Just kidding we all love you too, and your right, we will stand by you."

Usagi wrapped an arm around each of her friends and squeezed them tight.

"Thanks"

Minako pulled back smiling and elbowed Makoto. "Well we have to go, lots of shopping and such to do. Bye." Minako dragged Makoto away whispering, "Well she's alone in the park, and from when we ran in to Seiya earlier, he said his next stop should be the park too!" Makoto laughed

"Yes, very true. Oh, Goddess of Love."

Usagi watched the leave confused; she shrugged to herself and sat on a nearby bench. She looked up at the sky and saw how late it had gotten to be, it was almost sunset already. Arg she couldn't stop thinking about a certain raven haired pop Idol. His words still echoing in her ears, playing over in her mind, she was so glad, she wanted to confess to him too, but she had to wait for the right moment. It seemed wrong somehow for her one relationship to end then run into another's arms. Seiya deserved more than that. But she still wanted to see him so much.

"Oi! Odango!" Usagi started, well that was instant gratification at its best.

"Seiya" Usagi jumped up and ran to him.

"Oomph…your excited to see me." Seiya smiled down at her, caressing her face as she grinned up at him.

"What's all that your carrying?" Usagi peaked in the basket. A bento?

"Well there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight so guess what were going to do?" Seiya grinned

Usagi had a slight internal debate. She figured she had already broken a few rules what's one or five more. Besides it would stay innocent, she wasn't ready for anything _too _intense and she knew he would respect that.

"But my curfew…hold on" Usagi pulled up her communicator. After some slight pleading on her part Minako agreed that she was staying the night and called Usagi's parents on her behalf even.

"Ok, my nights free then." Usagi's shy smile was almost Seiya's undoing. God he practically salivated to kiss her again. Seiya mentally shook himself, now was not the time. Come on, man. You need to be _smooth_, suave, and woo the woman of your dreams. Seiya gave Usagi his panted look. The one that said 'You Love me, you Want me' He glorified at Usagi's blush.

"Come on, the sun is setting, we gotta get to a good spot." Seiya grabbed her hand subtly maneuvering it so their fingers intertwined. He swore he felt a tingle go through his arm from the contact.

Usagi took a deep breath, he was holding her hand. They were going on a midnight picnic! With lies to her parents and everything. Usagi smiled so big her face hurt, it felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. When Usagi asked where they were going she just received a smug smile in return.

Seiya grinned squeezing her hand. This was it. They were going to the roof of his apartment building, it was tall enough that that there were no buildings that would obstruct their view of the sky. And he made sure Yaten and Taiki had other places to be until _very_ late. He was actually nervous about all of this. It was almost dark, Seiya picked up his pace a little more. Usagi trailed along almost jogging behind him, only his tight grip on her hand kept her upright.

Usagi gulped as they reached a tall building, when he said that he lived there her heart thumped again.

"But don't tell anyone, I'm so popular that they would break down the door to see my house" He wagged his eyebrows at her again to make her laugh.

They reached the roof just as the sun lost the battle for dominance of the sky, giving way for the moon's chance to rein. Usagi gulped could this be any more perfect? They were alone, going to watch the stars and there was even a full moon.

The shower wouldn't be for some time yet, so they talked to fill the time. Usagi learned things about Seiya that she would never had guessed at. He was ticklish behind his knees and inside of his arms. She listened in amazement as he told her tales of his homeland. He listened intently while she told him of her past and the future that was supposed be. He winced in pain for her when she spoke of Chibi-Usa.

"Odango…."

"It will be ok, Sailor Pluto told me that my future doesn't have to be that way, and that Chibi-Usa although it won't be exactly her, it will be. In a sense, a different version of her, her soul will be the same."

"Don't worry you will have your daughter some day. I promise. I'm sorry about how I acted towards you, always pushing you." Seiya felt like crap, a _daughter?_ Really? That was just mean. He had no idea it was that complicated.

Usagi smiled softly. Seiya blinked, confused he had never seen her with that particular expression, soft and warm. He smiled wider when she took his hand in between hers.

"Seiya, it's ok really. I'm happy here. With you. I trust that things will work out in the end. Because….well…" Usagi felt her face flush _Damn it! Come on, take your heart in one hand and your courage in the other! _

Above them the heavens began their show, bursts of light shot across the sky for a few seconds before disappearing.

"I Love You!" Usagi finally mumbled.

"Eh?" Seiya cocked his head at her; sure that he heard her wrong.

"I love you, Seiya. As in, for the rest of ever, I am yours."

Seiya leaned forward, closing the space between them. Ever so gently he tilted her head and smiled down at her he breathed the precious words back against her lips. And finally he kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and holding tightly as his entire world just exploded in joy, every molecule in him bursting with the knowledge that she loved him!

Usagi sighed breathing in his wildly sweet scent. Her fingers griped his beautiful long hair marveling at the softness. She felt whole, complete, like life could not ever top this moment.

Seiya pulled back giving her little pecks as he did so.

"So you love me huh?"

"Yes. With every part of me."

"Me too, I'll love you forever." He smiled gently caressing her cheek. This night was perfect; he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye, "Look."

They ate Seiya's packed lunch as they watched the stars dance and fall, still talking in hushed tones about everything, their hopes and dreams. Stories about battles, their lives, spending hours learning each other. When the show was over they packed up and headed to his apartment. Taiki and Yaten were still out like they were supposed to be, luckily for them. Seiya sat on the couch and she next to him. He pulled her against him still marveling at her softness, and at the fact that he could reach out and touch her. His heart pounded erratically when she leaned more into him.

Usagi sighed "This feels wonderful, thank you Seiya. Today was…amazing."

She snuggled deeper into his warmth wanting to be as close to him as physically possible, and then some. Her nervousness hadn't completely gone away, but in face of her want and the newness of their relationship it was significantly dimmed. Thus giving her the boldness to push Seiya down on the couch and lay with her head on his chest. She smiled when the sound of his heart reached her ears, listening to it speed up when she shifted then eventually slow down. She smiled wider when he began to play with her hair. Surrounded by him and lulled by the now steady rhythm of his heart, she began to drift to sleep completely worry free for the first time in months.

Seiya smiled down at Usagi as her breathing deepened, signaling that she had in fact fell asleep. He closed his eyes, still playing with the silken stands of her hair. He didn't know how it was possible to be this happy and not completely burst. He was holding her! He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that she was his. The painful longing was over. Because now that he had her, he would never ever let go. He would do whatever needed to ensure it. After a bit he too slowly began to drift off and soon his breathing matched hers.

Even Taiki and Yaten returning didn't disturb them. Although the two boys would never admit it, they stood for a second captured by the picture they made curled up together; it was definitely an aww moment. Usagi smiled and cuddled closer as she dreamt of the happy future they would have together.

* * *

><p>Usagi stood smiling happily at the small child with raven hair and bright pink eyes, her hair in familiar cone-shaped odango's. She hugged her daughter close and finished the story, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.<p>

"Goodnight my little love, dream sweet and I'll see you in the morning." It took Usagi a moment to stand straight, being heavily pregnant was taking its toll. She absently caressed her stomach.

"Goodnight Mama, love you, Goodnight little sister"

Usagi grinned as she closed the door. She might not yet know what the future holds, but she knew she couldn't be happier. She chuckled when he came up behind her wrapping her securely in his arms, his hands resting on her tummy.

"Any day now, huh?" She could hear the smile in his voice

"Yep. I'm ready for bed, you coming?"

Seiya raised his eyebrow at her. She laughed and slapped his arm, then led him to their bedroom, leaving the door cracked just a bit, in case of bad dreams.

"Good night Seiya, I love you."

"And I you, always, Odango."

THE END


End file.
